


The Game

by heda_af



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_af/pseuds/heda_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has been playing basketball since her freshman year in high school. She joined the women’s basketball team that year. Now, basketball’s just barely a hobby to her. </p><p>Alternatively,</p><p>where Clarke meets Lexa in a basketball court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic in ao3 and first The 100 fic so please bare with me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke has been playing basketball since her freshman year in high school. She joined the women’s basketball team that year. Now, basketball is just barely a hobby to her. 

She plays at a nearby basketball court - sometimes with her friends – and today’s not that day. All of her friends declined her invitation because they are accomplishing their projects and paper works to be passed, which Clarke should also be doing, but she needs to clear her mind first. And playing does that to her. 

It’s a warm morning and the basketball court was not packed, yet not deserted. She started warming up by running 3 laps of the whole court while dribbling the ball. She has just started shooting when Lincoln, Octavia’s boyfriend, arrived with his friends. Clarke can tell that they’ll going to invade the whole place because of their number. They were nine, including the unfamiliar girl with them. Clarke had already met some of Lincoln’s friends and she’s pretty sure that if she met the girl she would remember. It’s difficult to forget a face like that.

“Clarke!” Lincoln called.

She faced Lincoln and saw him running to her.

“Hey!” She greeted him.

“Hi. Would you like to join us? We’re kind of lacking one.” Lincoln explained. “Someone’s just late.”

“Sure.” Clarke agreed.

~

Lincoln approached us with a blonde girl in tow. _Did he really invite that girl to play with us? _She thought, scoffing internally. But once the brunette got a better look of the blonde, she took back what she thought a while ago.__

“Hot damn.” Lexa mumbled.

“What?” Gustus turned to her. 

“Nothing.” 

“Guys, this is Clarke, Octavia’s friend.” Lincoln introduced her. “Clarke, this is Gustus, Quint, Lexa ¬–“

“Nice to meet you, Clarke.” Lexa stepped forward, holding a hand out for the blonde to shake.  


“Nice to meet you, too.” Clarke replied, taking Lexa’s hand into hers.

 

Lexa got lost in those sea-colored eyes, causing her to be startled when Lincoln cleared his throat that she yanked her hand away from Clarke’s grasp, which earned a laugh from their group.

“I’m sorry.” Lexa apologized, head hanging low in embarrassment.

“It’s fine.” Clarke laughed.

Lexa could’ve fainted at the sound of Clarke’s laugh. She knew, then and there that this is going to be a long game. 

~

Of course, Clarke and Lexa are in different teams. ‘To be fair.’ Like Lincoln had said. The game had just started and they are Lexa’s team was already down by 8, mostly because of Lexa.

It all started when Gustus passed the ball to Clarke, who was well defended by Lexa. Clarke stared at the brunette with nothing but focus in her eyes. Lexa got lost in her eyes once again that gives way to a three.

“Now that’s just showing off.” Lexa joked as she ran side by side with the blonde.

“If you could just stop getting lost while looking into my eyes, then it won’t be.” Clarke countered with a smirk on her face.

“Oh god.” Lexa muttered as a blush creeped up her neck.

Halfway through the game, Gustus called for a timeout. That’s when they saw Anya seated at the courtside.

“Hey! Look, who’s already here!” Quint called out.

“It’s 8am already, Anya. You told us to meet you here at 7.” Lexa explained, her arms crossed in front of her.

“Well, good morning to you, too, Lexa.” Anya replied, sarcasm dripping in her tone. “Besides, you seem to be enjoying the game.” She said, eyeing Clarke.

“Shut it, get your ass up and let’s go.” Lexa replied, walking away, cheeks turning a shade if crimson. 

“Anya, this is Clarke. Clarke, Anya.” Lincoln introduced the two.  


“Hi.” Clarke waved to the girl, smiling.

“Hey.” She smiled back. “Can I sub you out for a little while? Lexa will be mad about this later if I didn’t play.” Anya asked.

“Sure, no problem.” Clarke said as she took a seat where Anya sat moments before.

~

Anya and Lexa are pretty close to each other, Clarke concluded. Judging by the way they defend one another is enough proof. Anya is pretty good at dribbling the ball since she has left Lexa a number of times, which caused the blonde to smile. Clarke was really into the game when she felt someone take a seat beside her. 

She looked up and saw Finn, watching the game. 

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked as she carved some space between them, only to be returned to her original place when Murphy sat beside her and Atom behind her.

“Getting you back.” Finn replied as he faced Clarke.  


“I’m sorry, what?” Clarke scoffed. “You made it clear that ‘we’re done.’” Clarke said, using air quotations to emphasize her point. “So, there’s no getting me back. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Clarke finished as she collected her things and stood up. Only to be grabbed by Finn, hard, that caused her to wince.

“Clarke, please. I’m sorry.” Finn apologized, standing up as well. “Let’s give this another shot, please.” Finn begged.

“Hey, babe.” A voice interrupted them.

Lexa.

She placed a hand on Clarke’s lower back and placed a kiss on her lips.

~

Fuck Anya. She’s really humiliating me because she knows that Clarke was watching. 

“Can you just exert a little less effort? You’re disgracing me.” Lexa asked Anya.

“Why? So you can impress that girl?” Anya retorted, smirking.

She wanted to give her a clever reply but she can’t. Anya was right.

She wants to impress the woman.

She wants Clarke to notice her.

She wants Clarke.

It is not too often that you meet a gorgeous sea-color eyed, blonde woman that laughs like an angel. Lexa knows that it’s not good to assume to assume that Clarke is gay. 

But hey, a girl can dream, right?

She was cut off of her train of thoughts when she heard someone wince that stopped the game. She immediately turned her head to where the blonde was. She spotted her with 3 guys that surrounded her and the other was holding her arm.

Her chest tightened.

“Who’s that?” Lexa asked as she approached Lincoln. 

“Finn. Cheater-ex-boyfriend.” Lincoln answered plainly.

It was enough for Lexa to move towards where the blonde was. She wasn’t even thinking when she approached them, but fuck it.

“Hey babe.” Lexa interrupted, the blonde gave her a questioning look as she sets her hand on Clarke’s lower back.

The look on her face quickly changed into a shocked one when Lexa moved to kiss her. It wasn’t entirely Lexa, a part of her, maybe. But it was her system who acted on. 

“Is everything alright here?” She asked as she moved away from the blonde.

“What? Babe? Clarke, what’s going on here?” Finn asked confused at the scene in front of him. 

“Well Finn,” Lexa thought that she was also in the game. “Meet my girlfriend, Lexa. Lexa, Finn.” Clarke introduced the two, pulling Lexa closer. 

“Hi. Nice to meet you, and thank you.” Lexa stated.  
“Thank you? For what?” Finn questioned, the news still sinking into his brain.

“For breaking Clarke, for giving me something to fix.” Lexa implored. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we still have to catch breakfast.” Lexa finished, gabbing Clarke’s hand as they left an open-mouthed Finn at the courtside. 

~

Lexa’s friends just stare at her suspiciously. Except Anya who has a proud smile plastered on her face. They just walked away until they were out of sight. They turned at a corner and stopped, well, Clarke stopped, still holding Lexa’s hand.

“What? Is something wrong?” Lexa asked, voice cracking at the last word.

Clarke didn’t respond. She just stares at the ground. 

“Clarke, look at me.” Lexa tilts her chin to meet her eyes. “I’m so, so sorry. I know that was a little bit out of line. Well, it was out of line-“ Lexa rushed.

The blonde could tell that the other woman was nervous and she finds it cute. 

So before she could stop herself, she’s moving in to kiss Lexa, quickly shutting her up.

The kiss was gentle – passionate, even. Lexa traced Clarke’s jawline carefully as if it was glass. The other hand travelling to Clarke’s back as she pulls her closer. Clarke, doing the same thing, erasing the space by placing her hands on the brunette’s nape.

Clarke pulls away, breathing heavily.

“So,” Clarke speaks up as she rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “do you kiss a girl when she’s in trouble with her ex? Or is it just with me?” Clarke smirks.

“How about you ask me over breakfast?” Lexa invited.

“I’d love to, Lexa.” Clarke punctuated her sentence with a kiss on Lexa’s cheeks.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think on the comments. Kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> I'm currently working on another fic so, heads up!


End file.
